Where It Begins
by Tori Lynn Leblanc
Summary: It might've started at the part where his rival was on his knees in front of him during a court recess. It might've started when they were kids on the playground. Miles doesn't know where it began, but where it will end is even more puzzling. PxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello there, people of the Phoenix Wright world. This is my first fic for these two, but I have always wanted to write for them, even more so after I played 3-5. This is just one of many ideas I have for them as a couple... I'll definitely be writing more, perhaps in the near future. As for this story, it's planned out at about eight chapters or so, but we'll see how well I stick to that. This story will have smut in every chapter, just to let you know. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Yaoi & smut. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney. If I did, well... it would be more like this story.**

* * *

><p>"This court will take a twenty minute recess."<p>

The judge's voice boomed across the courtroom and a slight look of relief fell over the face of Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor of the current court case, and the one who had requested the break. When in reality he should've been preparing his next witness for their testimony, the man instead headed straight for the bathroom once the recess had been called.

Phoenix Wright was the defense attorney of the case, and as always, he was accompanied by his young companion, Maya Fey. Both of them sighed as the judge announced the pause in trial and as Maya strolled out to surely go lie down on a bench in the lobby or perhaps search for a burger, Phoenix marched toward the restroom where he planned to splash his face with cold water until he was awake. Thus far in court that day, the defense had been doing poorly, mostly due to the lawyer's exhaustion and his body's stubborn refusal to wake up.

Miles had made it to the bathroom, it seemed, before the judge had even slammed his gavel down, nearly running down the halls of the courthouse and into a stall. No one else seemed to be using the lavatory and the prosecutor sighed in both frustration and relief as he leaned against the closed door of his stall and pulled down the zipper of his slacks. The button was next and he pulled his slacks and his underwear down just enough for his manhood to be freed from its prison.

At some point during the mostly uneventful trial, Miles' mind began to wander to the defense and he wondered why his long time friend and rival looked so incredibly tired out of his wits. _Perhaps he was up late romping around with that little girlfriend of his,_ he thought at first, but came to his senses in thinking that Maya Fey probably didn't even know the definition of the word "sex". Still, Miles' thoughts of Phoenix's bedroom adventures failed to cease, and the prodigious man found himself getting quite aroused thinking about his rival—the faces he'd make, the noises, the moans, the groans, the sighs—and he needed to take care of his problem before anyone was able to take notice of such an embarrassment.

Miles wrapped his dominant right hand around his shaft and began rubbing at himself furiously, trying to begin and end this as soon as possible to avoid being suspected of doing something odd, or worse: caught in the act. Quiet for the most part, Miles only let small gasps and groans escape his lips, but his mind wandered into a land of fantasy where Phoenix was the one touching him, making him groan and gasp.

"Wr…Wright…" he mouthed, a tiny whisper of the name accompanying the movement of his lips, and although it was a good feeling to give in to his desires and indulge in pleasuring himself, he needed the whole ordeal to move faster so he would make it back to the lobby in time to prepare his next witness; he still had a trial to win, after all was said and done.

"Edgeworth?" came a voice suddenly from outside Miles' bathroom stall. The voice was resonant, not too high but not low, and familiar to the point that it scared the masturbating lawyer nearly more than half to death. He froze, completely still, having not the _slightest_ idea of what he should do.

Phoenix Wright was standing no more than five feet away from him with just the thin metal wall of a bathroom stall between them.

"Edgeworth, is that you?" the voice persisted.

Miles removed his hand from his cock, though it still twitched for attention. The air between them was so silent that Miles could hear the other lawyer's breathing in the small bathroom and it did absolutely nothing to aid his situation.

"I could hear you, just now," Phoenix continued, quite used to being ignored by his friend. His voice was bold, and his actions matched; he took a step toward the thin door that separated them and pressed his hands against it. "Edgeworth, are you…?"

"Am I what, Wright?" Miles demanded, his voice harsh and guarded, though he was sure he knew what the next words to leave Phoenix's mouth would be.

"Are you… are you touching yourself?" His tone was a bit smaller now, softer, and cautious.

The breathiness added to the defense's speech was just enough to make Miles' head foggy. "Are _you_ out of your mind?" the prosecutor snapped back, always quick with an argumentative response as usual. "What kind of question is that?"

"…Edgeworth, open the door," Phoenix said softly, and Miles found that he couldn't resist the temptation.

The latter moved, now leaning against one of the walls of the stall instead of the door, and he slid the lock out of the place slowly, the door swinging outward. Phoenix stepped out of the way carefully, and then entered the tiny stall. Miles' face was adorned with a pink flush as he faced his rival, from either embarrassment or arousal or both.

Without a word, Phoenix reached between the two of them and grabbed onto the prosecutor's rigid cock, and Miles nearly doubled over in surprise. He was so unused to ever been touched by anybody but himself; it'd never happened before. The defense stroked him evenly and tentatively for a few moments as the prosecution's eyes fell shut and he began to moan softly at the feeling.

Suddenly, Miles heard Phoenix move and he opened his eyes just in time to look downward and see his rival take his member into his mouth—as well as feel it, as well, which he definitely did.

"Wright!" he called out as his engorged manhood was enveloped in the warm, wet cavern beyond Phoenix Wright's lips.

The defense only hummed in approval and took more in, and Miles felt as if he could come right there from the sheer sensation of being the receiving end of something so indescribable. His mind wanted to be confused—to wonder why all this was happening; why he'd gotten aroused thinking of his rival; why Phoenix _knew_ what Miles had been doing without seeing a thing; why the blue-suited man was on his knees in front of the man in the maroon suit sucking him off. All of those confusing thoughts would have to wait until later, though—Miles' mind was far too busy with this infinite pleasure.

Phoenix's hand gripped the base of Miles' cock and stroked perfectly at what his mouth couldn't fit. The dark-haired man sucked gently at first and bobbed his head shallowly, but as the seconds turned into minutes and the recess was already halfway over, Phoenix sucked harder and bobbed faster and deeper.

"Wright if you—if you keep this up, I'm just going to end up… in your mouth…" Miles' voice trailed off as he groaned loudly; while he had been talking, Phoenix now moved his head far faster and sucked hard, and his hand moved quickly over the hot, firm flesh.

Trying his best not to buck his hips, Miles came with a helpless, dizzy moan. He threw his head back as his release pulsed out into Phoenix's mouth and the defense attorney swallowed all he was given. He pulled his mouth away with a _pop_, and he stood up, not meeting Miles' eyes as he turned to leave.

"Wright," the prosecutor said quietly, grabbing the other man's wrist as his eyes fell down to where Phoenix appeared to be pitching quite the tent in his blue slacks. He looked back up into his rival's eyes with all sorts of questions, but the first being, _should I help you with that?_

"There's no time," Phoenix admonished the other, his voice sounding at once excited, disappointed, and aroused. "The recess ends in—" he paused, checking the watch on his free wrist, "—four minutes. You need to go find your witness." Phoenix wriggled his wrist free from Miles' grasp and gave the other a small smile before exiting the bathroom promptly.

Miles didn't want to move now, as he'd been satisfied and now just wanted to lie down and take a nap. But Phoenix was right for once; he needed to go find his witness. The trial wasn't over by a long shot.

"Fuck," he groaned in puzzled agony as he cleaned himself up and refastened his pants. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the trial _now_ of all times. The problem he'd left the courtroom with had disappeared, but three hundred or so new problems had arisen in sixteen—almost seventeen, now—minutes.

Miles was able to find and prepare his witness half-assedly in three minutes, but not well enough to win the trial that day. He returned to the courtroom and the witness gave an unreliable testimony that Phoenix was able to break within minutes. The defense looked much less tired than at the start of the trial, whereas Miles now felt beyond exhausted. And throughout the entirety of the rest of the day's trial, Miles found himself quite unable to meet his rival's eyes.

The judge slammed down his gavel. "I expect the defense and the prosecution to both investigate the case further. We will reconvene tomorrow morning. For now, court is adjourned."

Miles felt his heart skip a beat when he heard "tomorrow"; there would _be_ a tomorrow. He'd have to see Phoenix again tomorrow, and… would he expect to continue where they left off? Was today only the beginning? What would tomorrow bring, and for that matter what had their brief encounter meant? Miles Edgeworth desperately wished the world had a pause button so he could take some time to sit down and _think_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that got you interested for the next seven-or-so chapters! Don't forget to review~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I got internet back shortly after I posted this story and had chapter two half-written. So if you're wondering why I disappeared it's because I ran back to the world wide web. I've also been busy with school and show choir and I got a job at a certain gigantic greasy fast food chain... So, yeah. Less time for writing. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Warnings: Yaoi & smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership of Ace Attorney. That's probably for the benefit of the general public.**

* * *

><p>The trial resumed the next day as scheduled, and the defense and prosecution both had conducted further investigation of the crime after the previous day's trial as was expected. Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth returned to the courtroom at nine in the morning sharp, ready to fight, this time to the finish and with more zeal than either of the two had exhibited the previous day. Phoenix was certain that he had gotten precisely what he needed for his client's acquittal—a reliable witness—yet on the other hand, Miles was also quite sure he had just the piece of evidence he needed for a conviction.<p>

The trial went on for an hour as Phoenix cross-examined Miles' witness, and then the defense surprised everyone by announcing that he had a witness of his own.

"Your Honor, I would like to request a twenty minute recess to prepare my witness," he stated, and the judge cocked his head.

"The defense has a witness?" the judge asked, clearly confused by the change of conduct in the court.

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said confidently. "I believe he will be able to clear up exactly what happened on the night of the crime."

The judge looked to be in thought for a moment. "Mr. Edgeworth, how do you feel about this?" he inquired of Miles, who shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it," Miles said; there was absolutely no way that he would do anything to delay a court recess—not after the previous day. The judge nodded.

"Very well. This court will take a twenty minute recess. Mr. Wright, please prepare your witness in this time."

Miles peered across to the defense stand as the gavel slammed just in time to see Phoenix shoot him a look that could only mean one thing: _you know what to do._ And indeed, Miles did know what to do.

Phoenix was the first of the two to exit the courtroom this time around, and Miles pretended to be looking over the case's evidence for almost two minutes before he also left. He walked cautiously down the halls of the courthouse, less urgent than the day before but with just as much intention, and his heart raced. He didn't know exactly what to expect—who would start it? Would Phoenix expect Miles to take control today, and what would he want to return the favor from yesterday?

The door of the men's bathroom swung open slowly as Miles' hand pushed it, and he gulped down the nervousness he felt inside him to step inside. Phoenix leaned casually against one of the white ceramic sinks, appearing normal to anyone who might not know why he was there, but Miles could see an unmistakable intent in his eyes.

"Wright," Miles said softly to get Phoenix's attention; the other hadn't looked up, even when the prosecutor had shut the door behind him.

As Phoenix raised his head to look at the other, Miles noticed that he actually looked a little shy and sheepish, like he was embarrassed about what hadn't even happened yet. Miles, even if he was just as flustered as his rival, wouldn't dare show it. He stepped forward and faced Phoenix head-on, staring into his eyes with as much confidence as he could muster. For a moment or two the lighter-haired of the two thought very hard about kissing the other, just briefly to find out if it was worth it, but he found himself lacking that brand of abrasiveness. Still looking into Phoenix's eyes, Miles reached down between their bodies, which were maybe a foot apart, and let himself feel around a bit where they'd had to abandon the previous day. He fondled his rival lightly through his pants, realizing that Phoenix had already been considerably hard before being touched at all. Had he been… thinking about this? About Miles?

"Edgeworth… touch me, please…" Phoenix said breathily, and Miles nodded and began to move in compliance.

The prosecutor's hands fumbled for a moment with the defense's button and zipper, but they were out of the way soon enough, as was the elastic of Phoenix's underwear. Nervously, Edgeworth's mind raced with wonderment of how well he'd be able to do this. He was consoled by the thought, though, that this couldn't be _too_ much different than touching himself.

Edgeworth wrapped his hand carefully around the base of Phoenix's cock and stroked him tentatively, gauging his reaction to certain twists of his hand or movements of his fingers to figure out exactly what the defense liked the best.

"Edgeworth… that feels so good…" Phoenix said softly, his voice caught somewhere between extremely tense and terribly relaxed. Miles could only assume that he could trust Phoenix's words in that it did, indeed, feel good.

Miles moved his hand slowly, with just enough pressure to only begin to sate the desire that racked the defense's body. When the prosecutor moved his hand only slightly faster, he suddenly felt hands gripping his biceps on both sides and realized quick enough that Phoenix had grabbed onto him—for support or just to keep himself from making too much noise Miles didn't know. Instead of questioning it, the prosecutor just leaned in a bit closer.

"Do it faster… please…" Phoenix groaned. "We don't have long…" Miles sighed quietly; as much as he knew he would like to drag this out, he knew that Phoenix was right. They didn't have enough time to make anything fun of this… whatever it was to begin with.

Miles acceded, moving his hand along faster, pumping it up and down his rival's erection with more speed every time, and Phoenix nearly doubled over in pleasure.

"Edgeworth, I'm going to come," Phoenix told Miles urgently, his hands on his rival's arms squeezing tight.

"Come, then," Miles replied, his voice commanding in a way that even he himself had never heard before.

Miles felt the defense attorney clearly shudder, and an indescribably noise left Phoenix's mouth as he came. The prosecutor felt liquid heat on his hand and he knew he'd been successful, and he looked up to Phoenix, not knowing what to do next. The defense caught his breath as Miles finally released his grip on Phoenix's now softening length and he leaned over to grab a paper towel from the dispenser, cleaning off his own body first and then grabbing another towel to clean Miles' hand gently.

"Thanks," Phoenix said softly, sounding a little flustered or embarrassed as he turned away to toss the paper towel into a plastic trash bin and turned back to shyly look Miles in the eye.

"Don't thank me," Miles said, almost cracking a smile. "Not after yesterday." Phoenix laughed lightly as he fumbled to pull his pants back up and refasten them.

"I'll see you back in the courtroom," the defense said with a small smile, and with that he left Miles in the restroom to stare at his reflection in the mirror, wondering what he was doing with his the man who was his old friend and his rival; his enemy.

Miles returned to the courtroom with a little more than four minutes to go before the trial resumed, and Phoenix was nowhere to be seen. When the judge finally announced that court would reconvene, the defense attorney finally returned to his place at the defense stand, and at the witness' stand stood what Phoenix surely thought would be the key to his victory: his own witness.

As it turned out, the witness was a liar who was quickly found to be in contempt of court and Phoenix was humiliated. Using this as his vantage point, Miles was able to turn the trial around and soon enough the judge was slamming his gavel down and announcing his verdict.

"I hereby find the defendant guilty."

Miles finally let out the breath it felt like he'd been holding in the entire day; he'd won a case. The last three cases in which he'd faced off against Phoenix he had lost, and he finally had gotten his revenge. But as Miles was packing up his briefcase and preparing to leave the courthouse, discussing the possible idea of drinks with Detective Gumshoe, he saw Phoenix leaving his stand with Maya by his side trying to comfort him. The defense attorney looked positively broken as Maya rubbed his arm soothingly.

"It's okay," Miles heard Maya tell Phoenix as the prosecutor and detective passed by. "Mr. Edgeworth is just mean!"

Miles winced and walked a little faster; he didn't want to look back to see Phoenix agree with her.

"Hey, wait up, pal!" Gumshoe called after him as he struggled to keep up, picking his up his pace.

Miles wished he could walk fast enough to leave his confusion behind; he couldn't figure out, for the life of him, what was going on in his head or his heart to make him want anything to do, physically or emotionally, with Phoenix Wright, ace attorney.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Don't forget to review~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter three! I had originally planned on this chapter being another courthouse-bathroom chapter, but I decided to change it up a little with the setting. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know by reviewing!**

**Warnings: Once again, yaoi & smut. Do I even have to say it?**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Ace Attorney. If I did, there would be more yaoi. And smut.**

* * *

><p>Neither of the two attorneys was assigned to another case for another nine days after the trial that Miles had won, and it gave the prosecutor ample time to get his head on straight—in a literal sense. Over the course of the nine days, Miles thought about what had happened over the two days of the previous trial nearly every day, and eventually was able to take a deep breath and rationalize it away as nothing but desperation. It was a moment of weakness on Miles' part; firstly he was weak because he let pleasure get the best of him and allowed Phoenix to touch him; secondly he was weak because he couldn't say no when it was time to return the favor.<p>

Miles wasn't gay. And he _wasn't_ going to meet Phoenix in that god-forsaken restroom again.

Nine days after his victory, the prosecutor was finally called with another case. There had been a murder at a local high school where a student had been stabbed to death in a classroom, and the police's main suspect was a young teacher, the last to see the student. Miles decided to pay a visit to the crime scene that day and he found out soon enough that the suspect was also the client of none other than Phoenix Wright.

The moment that Miles' eyes met Phoenix's as they stood at the entrance to the school, the former's heart jumped into his throat and his mind immediately began to wander: was Phoenix expecting what they'd done to continue still? And more importantly, was Miles? All the thinking he'd done up until that point seemed irrelevant now.

"I should've expected to see you here, Wright," Miles said upon regaining his composure and noting that Maya was clinging defensively to Phoenix's side.

Phoenix laughed softly, and it triggered a wave of frustration in the prosecutor. "You're probably right," the defense said. "It always seems to be the two of us in court."

Instead of commenting, Miles just nodded. He took a deep breath and turned around, beginning to walk away from Phoenix. "I suppose I'll be seeing you then." He hadn't meant later that day, but it happened that way regardless; Miles was conducting his own observation of the classroom in which the body was discovered when a certain spiky-haired man appeared in the doorway looking somewhat sheepish having found Miles again—and this time Maya wasn't with him.

"O-oh," Phoenix said, sounding a bit surprised to see the prosecutor again. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Detective Gumshoe informed me that the murder weapon hasn't been discovered," Miles explained as his eyes scanned the room. "I came in here to affirm that it wasn't lying around somewhere—you know how that detective can be."

Phoenix laughed nervously. "Any luck?" he inquired.

"None," Miles stated flatly as he walked over to an apparent storage closet and opened the door to it carefully. He peered inside. Soon he felt a body pressed against his back and alarm washed over him as he realized it was Phoenix.

"Edgeworth," he said softly, his voice close by Miles' ear, "I can't stop thinking about you."

The prosecutor froze completely still as his body became extremely sensitive; he could feel every single spot where Phoenix's body touched his own and where the defense's arms wrapped around him. He could also very clearly feel _something_ pressing into his lower back and knew quite well what it was. His face flushed.

"We're at a crime scene, Wright," Miles chided, although he found himself quite flustered. Phoenix being in such close proximity was undeniably arousing.

"I'm well aware," Phoenix said, and he carefully pushed Miles into the storage closet from behind.

Once inside, Phoenix let go of Miles and shut the door, looking for a lock of any sort but having no luck. Miles reached out and flicked on a light switch—though it brought no light. Apparently the bulb had burned out.

Phoenix's hand wandered to find Miles' and brought it promptly to his own arousal, making Miles nervous. What had happened to every conclusion he had come to before? They disappeared with the prosecutor's inhibitions as the defense now fondled Miles as well. Belts were unbuckled and buttons undone as desires rose and passion built. Once again, Miles wondered if it would be worth his time to kiss Phoenix… but he dismissed it as futile and unnecessary as their hands moved in time with each other and breathing rates increased.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix moaned, "it feels _so_ good when you touch me."

As Miles was being touched as well, it was even more arousing for him to hear those words leaving Phoenix's mouth. The prosecutor's hand was latched carefully onto the defense's cock and he stroked him quickly, not only to make this a quick affair but to hopefully increase Phoenix's speed as well. He wasn't about to go saying it out loud, but Phoenix's touch had quite an effect on him as well.

Phoenix thrust his hips forward. "I've been craving your touch every day," he panted, and Miles groaned in rapture, thrusting out as well. His body rubbed against Phoenix's and he felt overwhelmed with pleasure.

"I don't understand you, Wright," Miles said, his voice breaking in pleasure as he felt himself nearing his end.

"That's okay," Phoenix moaned, and he cried out softly. "Edgeworth, I'm going to come soon…"

Miles groaned. "I am, too," he said. He stroked his rival even faster and he soon felt Phoenix's body tense, and a warm liquid covered his hand. He didn't need the light on to know what was going on as Phoenix called his name.

"Edgeworth!"

Miles noted the sound of Phoenix's voice as he moaned in such a way and it was the last thought he had before his own world was turned upside-down as well, his come spurting out into Phoenix's hand and his orgasm nearly making him double over. He gave Phoenix's softening cock a couple more strokes before he let his hand fall to his side and for a moment he felt… warm. He could faintly see the whites of Phoenix's eyes in the dark of the closet and found himself desiring the taste of his rival's mouth.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

Suddenly, both of the men inside the storage closet froze and felt themselves go still with panic. There was a foreign voice that appeared to be only right outside the door, frightening them both nearly to death. The voice belonged to none other than Detective Gumshoe, and the two attorneys stayed as still and silent as they could manage, both praying they wouldn't be found.

"Mr. Wright?"

Apparently the detective was looking for Phoenix as well. The two heard footsteps coming closer to the closet and both thought they were done for. There would be no hope for them, were they caught in a situation such as this at a _crime scene_ of all places.

"Are you two in here?" Gumshoe asked—little did he know he was right on target.

"Mr. Gumshoe!" A scolding female voice came from farther off, and Gumshoe seemed to be deterred from his target of the closet, the footsteps stopping. "They're not hiding in a storage closet! Come on; let's go look somewhere else." The voiced belonged to Maya—there was no doubt about that—and both men wanted to shout for joy as Gumshoe's footsteps faded and the detective appeared to leave the classroom altogether.

Once they were sure that everybody was out of earshot, the two men heaved individual sighs of relief. Miles quickly yanked his slacks back up and refastened his belt, feeling suddenly very embarrassed at the situation and angry at how close they'd come to being caught.

"I can't keep doing this, Wright," the prosecutor said sternly, and he quickly opened the door to the storage closet and slammed it behind him after he exited. He felt overly frustrated at _everything_.

_I'm not gay. Why do I keep doing this?_

Miles wiped his sticky hand on the leg of his slacks and groaned aloud as he left the high school. He couldn't decide whether he felt angry or excited to see Phoenix the next day in court.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**What, you say? This chapter is posted UNBELIEVABLY FAST? It sure is! I spent practically all day today writing. I guess you could say I'm practicing a bit. I want to get into the habit of writing every day and hopefully get up to around 1700 words a day by the beginning of November. Why, you ask? I've decided to participate in NaNoWriMo! I'm very excited to be a part of it, but I don't know if I'll be able to win. I've got a lot on my plate as it is... ;_;**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know the last couple have been rather short, but chapter five is meant to be quite long. Hopefully things go according to plan!**

**EDIT: Also, if you would like to see the first page of this chapter in my own handwriting, check out my deviantART profile! I go by yaoiflag on dA as well!~**

* * *

><p>Miles should've known he couldn't trust himself when temptation arose as it did whenever Phoenix Wright came around.<p>

The trial began quite fast-paced with back-and-forth arguments between the two attorneys, a fire behind every word Miles spoke as he validly rebutted all the points Phoenix was able to make. Miles brought forth his witness confidently; he used his twenty minute recess to actually _work_ and stayed quite a distance from the restroom the entire first half of the trial, and this proved to be a quite a concept to aide his victory.

Phoenix seemed to be down for the count when Miles called his second witness.

"The prosecution calls to the stand the school janitor who discovered the body!" Each word of Miles' burst with conviction and the judge looked surprised at the prosecutor's unusual enthusiasm. However, the bailiff returned to the courtroom empty-handed, bearing the news that the janitor had not shown up at all. The prosecutor immediately became quietly enraged; he'd been on such a roll that it was an absolute _crime _to bring it to such an end.

"Your Honor," Miles said, "I would like to request a half hour recess to locate the witness. His testimony is absolutely necessary to discovering the truth of this case."

The judge conceded quickly and immediately called the court to recess. Before Miles left the courtroom he peered over at the defense stand to see Phoenix staring at him with intensity. Upon being caught, the dark-haired man flushed and averted his eyes and Miles stepped out of the courtroom quickly as he felt the guilt of how abruptly he'd left the previous day come over him.

Miles sent out Detective Gumshoe to locate the janitor as quickly as he could—making sure the airheaded man knew how direly important that testimony was to his case—and then he was left alone in the lounge with twenty-seven minutes to himself. Suddenly, though, Miles wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Edgeworth," said the newest person in the room—it was Phoenix, by himself. "I let desire get the best of me and we almost got caught."

Miles shifted his weight onto one leg uncomfortably. "I'm sure you must know what it would do to both our careers if ever we were discovered." The prosecutor's words reflected his uncertainty.

Phoenix hesitated. "But it… has to mean _something_," he said, "because even though I know this, I don't care."

Miles nodded slowly. "So I've noticed."

"Like I said… I'm really sorry," repeated the defense quietly, and he turned to leave, out of the lounge and into the hallway. As he exited, he said softly, "I'll be waiting, Edgeworth."

The prosecutor's heart skipped a beat and he wanted to scream out in frustration. Why was he responding this way? He glanced at the clock—twenty-three minutes to go—then cautiously looked down the hall that he knew led to the restroom. He took one step at first, then another, and then another.

* * *

><p>"That's good enough," Miles mumbled softly as he removed two of his left-hand fingers from Phoenix's mouth and rubbed them carefully at the tight hole that led to a place the prosecutor knew had never been invaded before.<p>

"P…please, Edgeworth…" the defense whimpered helplessly as he squirmed, trying to press himself backwards and onto the fingers that were so, _so_ close to giving him what he wanted.

Miles couldn't deny that he loved hearing Phoenix beg, and as much as he would've enjoyed dragging things out, they only had a little more than ten minutes to finish up what they were doing and get back to the real world. The prosecutor poked the very tip of his middle finger inside and savored the sound of the defense's incredible moans when he did so. He pushed it in further and Phoenix could barely support himself, even while leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall and being partially held up by his rival.

"The other one, too, Edgeworth…" Phoenix groaned as he moved his hips shallowly to try and get some kind of motion out of Miles. After a few seconds, Miles complied with Phoenix's command and pushed a second finger inside, curling them slightly and thrusting them slowly in and out of the tight space.

"Do you really find pleasure in this, Wright?" Miles asked softly, his voice close to Phoenix's ear and making the defense attorney shudder.

"It feels amazing," Phoenix gasped as fingers brushed lightly over his prostate. Miles could feel his cock straining against his slacks like a prisoner in chains, but he knew they wouldn't have time for him.

Phoenix, still moving his own hips, reached down and latched his hand onto his own erection, stroking it as quickly as he could manage. He strained to calculate that they could only have eight minutes or so left and this _had_ to be over—soon.

"Faster, Edgeworth!" Phoenix moaned, and Miles knew that his rival was getting close.

The prosecutor pumped his fingers in and out, in and out, the entire time being able to think only about how it would feel if his cock were in there instead. As he went on, he could feel Phoenix's muscles clenching and releasing with pleasure, and the contractions came closer together as Phoenix neared his end. The defense groaned as he came, and it was unlike anything Miles had ever heard or even dreamt of hearing. It was hard to imagine the kind of pleasure that could force such an arousing noise from a person's mouth.

The two separated promptly and Phoenix cleaned himself up carefully, giving Miles a shy look and a small smile before he exited the bathroom stall, his face alone expressing that this wasn't over. He glanced at his watch and said, "Seven minutes," before he left the bathroom completely.

Miles—now knowing exactly how much time he had—immediately pulled his own throbbing erection from his pants and rubbed at it furiously. He couldn't restrain the images of Phoenix from dancing through his mind and becoming his entire fantasy.

It was unlike anything they'd done so far; Phoenix would leave himself completely open for Miles to take, making those same sexy noises he had before when he was filled to the brim with Miles' cock. It'd be better than paradise. Miles would push himself in slowly, Phoenix crying out softly the entire time, and he'd fuck him gently at first and speed up gradually until they were both hanging desperately on the edge, clinging to each other's bodies for dear life. Their mouths would be so close that Miles would feel Phoenix's breath on his lips, but they wouldn't kiss.

"Wright…!" Miles gasped aloud as his body was taken over by pleasure and he came, visions of Phoenix flooding his thoughts.

The prosecutor cleaned up quickly and washed his hands before returning to the courtroom. As he walked down the hallway of the courthouse, he breathed slowly. He didn't want this to be happening. This little affair with Phoenix—whatever it was—seemed like a good idea until Miles was done getting off, and then it just seemed pointless, dangerous, and a complete waste of time.

But Miles couldn't think straight once he reentered the courtroom and his eyes met Phoenix's. This time Miles was the first to look away, and he turned his attention toward the bailiff, who was walking in. Once again, he was alone.

"The witness could not be located, Your Honor," said the bailiff to the judge, and the judge shook his head disapprovingly.

"If the janitor's testimony is necessary, Mr. Edgeworth, then I'm afraid we'll have to continue this trial tomorrow."

Miles felt infinitely frustrated, wanting to pound his fists on the stand before him, but he was intelligent enough to know that there was nothing he could do about it. He nodded slowly, feeling anger seeping through his seams of calmness.

"Court is adjourned for today. Further investigation can also be conducted if such is desired."

The prosecutor didn't want to be dealt with any further, and as soon as the judge left the courtroom, Miles gathered his things and stormed out. He understood perfectly clearly that everything would continue to turn sour for him if he associated himself with Phoenix Wright in such ways, but he also knew that—for whatever absurd and perverse reason—he couldn't seem to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Let me know~! :) I love hearing from you guys!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, another speedy update! I've just felt very inclined to write for this story over the last few days. It's probably because even I am affected by the story's suspense. You have NO idea how hard it's been for me to keep these two from kissing. Definitely let me know how you feel about where things are going. Chapter six will be much shorter than this, I'm guessing, but is important nonetheless.**

**Warnings: Yaoi & smut. Lots of smut.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

* * *

><p>When Miles' eyes met Phoenix's the next day in court, something felt different. The look on Phoenix's face was soft and gentle and it almost seemed to pull Miles inward. It was distracting to say the least.<p>

Miles' witness was finally, but the janitor's testimony just didn't match up with most of the evidence in the court record, and Phoenix was quick to jump on top of the witness' statements and pull them apart. The strangest part of it all, perhaps, was that the zeal Miles had displayed the previous day was completely gone and Phoenix was the enthusiastic one that day.

During a five minute recess, Miles could only sit in the lounge and breathe slowly, wallowing in his own thoughts. It wasn't looking like he'd win. The prosecutor almost wished that Phoenix would come and talk to him—even if only for a minute—and it was frustrating for Miles to admit, even to himself, that he desired Phoenix's company.

He reentered the courtroom quietly and resumed his place, feeling tired and already defeated. Not to his surprise, the teacher suspected of the murder was acquitted within the next hour; they'd be trying the janitor for murder in another court soon.

Miles knew he hadn't played a good game that day. He silently packed his things away as person after person left the courtroom, and soon he was the only one remaining. The prosecutor's eyes wandered around the abandoned courtroom that seemed to hold reticent secrets within its walls, so incredibly quiescent that it had to be hiding _something_. Beige hair fell into Miles' face and one hand brushed it back, forcing it to stay in place, even such a tiny inconvenience proving to be enough to set him off. He sunk into one of the chairs reserved for the court's audience and hunched over to bury his face in his hands, trying to even out his breathing to calm his mind. He _loathed_ the feeling he got whenever he lost a trial—especially to Phoenix Wright.

A hand on his back helped to reduce his stress. That hand moved in soothing circles over the plane of his backside, slowly, and Miles could physically feel his body relaxing. He knew exactly what was going on, and he was too exhausted to fight it this time, so he let his rival comfort him.

No words were spoken as Miles sat up and Phoenix's hand left the prosecutor's back. They searched each other's eyes for what felt like hours, Miles staring up into Phoenix's dark brown orbs cautiously until the defense moved down onto his rival's level by getting onto his knees. He reached outward and carefully untied the cravat from around Miles' neck, placing it gently on the chair next to them and his hands began to gingerly remove the maroon blazer next.

"Wright…" Miles said softly, his voice gentler than Phoenix had ever heard it before. He felt as if he were being pulled forward and into Phoenix, much like earlier that day, and it was an intoxicating feeling.

Phoenix only smiled softly and continued, pulling the blazer off of Miles completely and next unbuttoning the black vest. It was almost as if the defense lawyer was unwrapping a present carefully, trying not to rip the wrapping paper in hastiness or, more importantly, to damage the gift inside the wrapping. The vest was placed aside with the blazer and cravat. There was only a white tux shirt left, and Phoenix unbuttoned it with nimble fingers, each portion of skin revealed a marvel for the victor's eyes. The only piece of clothing left on Miles' torso was discarded and the prosecutor felt rather… exposed. He wondered what exactly Phoenix had planned for them.

Before he knew what he was doing, Miles' arms—now covered in goose bumps from the chill of the air—moved out and his hands reached forward, fumbling with the buttons of Phoenix's blue blazer and discarding the article of clothing quickly. He took a bit more time untying the tie, looking into Phoenix's eyes carefully as he did so.

"We're… in a courtroom," Miles said, his only protest weak with the tire of a long day's labor which bore no fruit.

"I locked the doors."

Miles nodded and he slipped the tie from around Phoenix's neck, tossing it aside and moving onto the white button-up shirt. Miles absently noted that Phoenix wore significantly less layers than himself, making the removal of clothing both simpler and faster. Both men, now nude from the waist up, absorbed the sight of the other. It felt intimate to be revealed in such a way, and Miles could see clearly that Phoenix's face was flushed.

"I want you inside me, Edgeworth," the trial's victor said softly as he leaned in a bit, not meeting Miles' eyes, presumably out of shyness. His voice wore a veil of lust.

Miles watched his rival carefully. "It was that pleasurable for you?" he asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

Phoenix's hand traveled outward boldly and he rubbed at Miles' cock through his slacks. "Not your fingers," he said quietly for clarification. "_You_."

The desire Phoenix voiced was scarily well-timed as Miles considered that it was exactly what he'd been thinking about when he had come by himself in the bathroom the previous day, and it was all that the prosecutor needed to hear before he did everything in his power to further their situation.

Minutes later, both men were completely free of all clothing and Phoenix was bent over the defense's stand, his ass perfectly exposed and the lawyer himself nearly begging for Miles inside him. Miles utilized the lubricant that Phoenix had been prepared enough to bring with him to _court_ that day, thinking about how ridiculous it was for that item to have been sitting casually in Phoenix's briefcase the entire day's trial. The oil covered Miles' fingers and he carefully slipped one inside of the defense lawyer, loving the way that his muscles clenched perfectly around him.

Small gasps and groans left Phoenix's mouth at first, and they escalated in volume as Miles added another finger and thrust inside him gently, unlike the previous day. There was no high sense of urgency in his movements and no rush; they had no need to be as quick today as they had been in every meeting up to this point.

The prosecutor stretched his rival tenderly and Phoenix savored every moment of it.

"I'm ready," he announced softly, and Miles slipped his fingers out of the defense slowly before massaging the lubricant over his own erection thoroughly. He'd never done anything even remotely close to this before, but he was far too consumed by desire to pay any mind to fear. Besides, he had less to fear than Phoenix; he wasn't the one about to take it.

Miles slid himself in gently and felt like he would choke on the feeling. Being surrounded by such an incredible heat was almost more than he could handle. He stayed still for a moment when he felt Phoenix's muscles clench significantly and he was reminded that the defense was probably in a fair deal of pain.

"Are you hurt, Wright?" Miles breathed, his voice coming out raspy as he tried to restrain himself.

Phoenix turned his head back toward Miles and chuckled softly. "I'm okay," he said. "Move." Miles was skeptical, but he let himself slide out a bit before he thrust back in slowly, and the sounds that Phoenix made were enough to convince the prosecutor that he was doing _something_ right.

Minutes later, Miles found himself quite unable to speak altogether—besides the passionate moans and groans he produced along with the occasional quiet calling of Phoenix's name. He stroked his rival's erection quickly as the timing of his thrusts became somewhat erratic and they both found themselves extremely close to going over the edge.

"I'm coming, Edgeworth…" Phoenix cried softly as Miles' careful movements triggered his orgasm. Miles followed shortly, feeling a pleasure he'd never imagined; he only gasped and no names were called.

Miles pulled out and immediately he felt that same pang of angry guilt that he always seemed to feel after spending this sort of time with Phoenix. He breathed slowly for a moment, trying to keep his thoughts collected. He silently turned away and walked to where his clothes lay in a pile, taking his underwear and beginning to slide them on swiftly.

And suddenly, there were arms around him—around his entire torso, engulfing him in heat and making the prosecutor feel frightened. He couldn't handle the thought that he didn't hate the feeling of Phoenix's embrace. Miles stood completely still, knowing that Phoenix expected some sort of response, but he couldn't bring himself to emit anything. Eventually Phoenix let go, and Miles was able to slip on the rest of his clothes and do his best not to look as disheveled as he felt. Phoenix did the same, and the two men looked at each other, intensity in their eyes. There were no words, Miles decided, to describe what was happening between the two of them.

"I'll see you next time, Edgeworth," Phoenix said, the promise in his voice like a solace for Miles' stressed mind.

"Goodbye, Wright," he replied.

The prosecutor turned quickly on his heel and left, now unsure of whether he'd been defeated or he'd won. Maybe he'd never know. All that he could know for sure was that there was _something_ growing inside of him; warm and infuriating, but… pleasant?

Phoenix Wright's very name should've caused Miles Edgeworth to burn with raging rivalry. Old friends, sure—but that phase of their lives was over and they had their careers to focus on.

In the courthouse, they were enemies. But also… lovers?

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this ending! Did you? Review!~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Shortest chapter, hooray. But also one of the most significant, so... yeah. It evens out. This is also the only chapter in the entire piece with no smut at all. Whaaaat. But yeah, another update on the way after this hopefully. I feel like I should get cupcakes for being such a good updater these past few days :)!**

**Warnings: Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I wish I owned Ace Attorney and its characters. But I don't, so. I also don't profit off of this.**

* * *

><p>Miles wasn't presented with another case until four days later. Of all of the places for a murder to occur, it happened behind a downtown strip club and there were several persons of interest—however, their prime suspect and the man being charged with murder had sought the help of Phoenix Wright and gotten it, of course. Upon receiving the case file, Phoenix's name popped out before anything else, the prosecutor spotting it even before the cause of death or murder weapon. Miles cleared his mind and read over the file, finally, and the case seemed point-blank. There were fingerprints belonging to the suspect on the gun used to shoot the stripper who'd been killed—what more could a prosecuting attorney ask for?<p>

Miles coughed lightly as his mind wandered back to Phoenix… Why did he accept this sort of a case? Miles had always known Phoenix to be admittedly intelligent (even if a little slow sometimes), so why had he taken on a client who had so obviously committed the crime?

His thoughts were brushed aside as Detective Gumshoe entered Miles' office suddenly, his face adorning its usual stupidly cheerful expression.

"Do you want to come with me to check out the crime scene, Mr. Edgeworth?" the detective asked. "As long as you don't promise to disappear on me this time!"

A flush—although light—spread across Miles' cheeks. He knew that Gumshoe wouldn't notice, though. "That is quite alright, Detective," the prosecutor replied, clearing his throat and picking up some papers to pretend to scan them. "I'm already considerably busy here preparing my case with what evidence we've already gotten."

Detective Gumshoe raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, Sir," he said with a chuckle, and he turned to leave.

"Do let me know if you find anything new, though," Miles added as the detective walked through the doorway, knowing full well he wouldn't find anything. As usual.

"Yes, Sir!"

The door shut with a light _click_ and Miles sighed to himself. After what had happened during his most recent visit to a crime scene, he wasn't ready to return—not when he knew that _he_ would be there.

_He_. Miles was sure he knew, now, why Phoenix took the case, and it both excited and frightened him.

* * *

><p>Miles didn't waste any time in the trial. He got off to a decent start without exerting much energy and punched several critical holes in Phoenix's defense, but the attorney didn't seem concerned or passionate about it in any way. Maya kept tapping him on the shoulder and whispering things in his ear valiantly—presumably stern things in an attempt to make Phoenix get his head in the game. It didn't seem to be working. The defense lawyer wouldn't even meet Miles' eyes when they were arguing directly.<p>

Eventually the judge slammed down his gavel and his voice boomed, "This court will take a five minute recess." He paused and turned toward the defense stand. "I expect that the defense will use this time to get its act together."

Miles watched as Phoenix nodded slowly, his eyes following every one of his movements carefully out of concern above all else. Phoenix shuffled out of the courtroom carefully, leaving Maya behind at the stand all by herself, and Miles couldn't help but let himself step outside as well and he soon found his feet carrying him toward the defense's lobby.

Phoenix sat on a padded bench there, leaning back, his eyes closed. He appeared to be breathing slowly as if he were sleeping.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing out there, Wright, but it's going to cost you the trial." Miles' voice surprised even himself, sounding critical and concerned at the same time as he stood five feet from his rival.

Phoenix's eyes popped open and he stared at Miles in silence, his eyes displaying hurt.

"What is wrong with you?" Miles asked, persisting to yield an answer from the other lawyer. He stepped forward, now only three feet from where Phoenix sat. Phoenix's gaze followed him.

"I wanted to see you, Edgeworth," he began. "That's the only reason I took this case in the first place." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Miles was reveling in his accuracy. "But seeing you was more difficult than I thought it'd be."

Miles frowned. "What are you _talking_ about, Wright?"

Phoenix stood up quickly and stared his rival right in the eyes. "After last time, I can't stop thinking about you."

Two feet was left between them. Miles' heart beat faster as such seemingly committal words left Phoenix's mouth. "What you're saying makes no sense at all," Miles informed the other.

"I can't stop thinking about you, but I already know what _this_ is to you."

"And what exactly is it to me, Wright?"

Phoenix paused. "A… a fling. Practically nothing. A means of release."

Miles winced; guilt plagued him when those words entered his ears.

"It's… like that for me, too, Edgeworth," Phoenix continued softly, his voice reflecting a tiny droplet of agony. "I know that I can't let my emotions get out of control. It'll interfere with our jobs and—"

The defense's words were abruptly cut off when he found a mouth pressed against his and it took him a moment to realize what exactly had happened:

Miles kissed him.

At some point during Phoenix's babbling, Miles had closed the remaining space between them and snagged his rival's mouth, pressing their lips together gently and kissing him softly. It was just enough to communicate that what they'd been doing wasn't as meaningless to Miles as Phoenix seemed to think.

Two seconds, three seconds, four, five—then ten. They parted, but Phoenix's eyes remained closed, unsure of whether he wanted to return to reality or not. Miles watched his rival's face for a moment before he dared to speak.

"I hope to see the Phoenix Wright that I've come to expect when you return to that stand," he told Phoenix, and the other lawyer's eyes fluttered open and he nodded, his expression lighter and the ghost of a soft smile curling onto his lips.

Miles couldn't help smiling a bit himself, but he turned around before he got carried away and he walked straight back into the courtroom and stood at his stand.

* * *

><p>The battle was on when the trial resumed. The fire was back in Phoenix's eyes and he was able to make valid points; however, it wasn't enough. The defense had done so poorly thus far in the proceeding that Miles was able to press on its weaknesses and base nearly his whole case on such.<p>

When all was said and done, Phoenix had lost—but he'd put up a fight. Even after the guilty verdict had been handed down, the spiky-haired lawyer didn't look like he'd been beaten at all.

Miles was making to leave when he happened to glance in Phoenix's direction. Phoenix smiled at him, and Miles let his guard down for but a moment and smiled back.

To be smiled at and to feel enough bliss to return that smile legitimately was entire new to Miles, but not entirely unwelcome. He left the courthouse with a warm feeling inside him that he couldn't shake. As he drove home, he felt _eager_ to see Phoenix again instead of dreadful as it would be normally—and he _let _himself feel that way without trying to deny it or shake it off.

Miles felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The smut should be back next chapter! Let me know how you liked their first kiss.~<br>Also, if you would like to see the first page of chapter four written in my own handwriting, visit my deviantART gallery! I go by yaoiflag on dA as well. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHY HELLO. So sorry for the late update! I've been EXTREMELY busy with school, choir, work, and pixelling for an MMO... so I've had minimal fanfic-time. But my best friend Dannie reminded me that people actually do read this stuff... along with all of my wonderful reviewers! I love all of you. You make it all worth it. Also, before you read this, be warned that it is LONG. It's the longest chapter by a thousand words.**

**Warnings: Yaoi & smut... LOTS of smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, Phoenix, Miles, Gumshoe, Maya, Pearls... or anyone from the franchise. I also don't profit off of this fic. Goddamnit.**

* * *

><p>A week later, Miles was called with another case. A homeless man was shot behind a mission in a busy part of town at night and a passerby had been accused of the murder. The prosecutor took the case, not even having to look at the file to know who would be defending the suspect.<p>

He hadn't seen Phoenix since he'd left the courtroom the day they had kissed, but Miles had been thinking of his rival the entire time. Something had changed when their lips met. Everything they had done sexually up to that point hadn't felt half as intimate as that one small, innocent action, and Miles definitely noticed. He even felt as if he _desired_ to see Phoenix, not only to run into him in the courtroom.

Detective Gumshoe reluctantly shoved off that day for the crime scene alone to gather evidence after having been ordered to go by himself. Miles didn't know whether Phoenix would be there or not, but he knew he needed to start preparing his case, as he was sure that after Phoenix's last loss he would come back twice as strong and with ten times the zeal of the last case.

And indeed, Phoenix brought his A game to the trial the next afternoon. While Miles fought averagely—not bad—he looked like an amateur to Phoenix, who mowed down his every argument and left him defenseless. Miles couldn't say he wasn't expecting it when the judge slammed down his gavel and his voice boomed.

"I hereby find the defendant not guilty of murder."

Miles watched carefully, only half as stressed as he would normally be that he lost a trial, as Phoenix and Maya cheered behind their stand, happiness clear on their faces after their loss a week earlier. The prosecutor packed up his briefcase quickly but waited until he saw the defense attorney leave the courtroom before taking his leave as well. He caught up to Phoenix quickly in the defense lounge where he stood next to Maya and Detective Gumshoe, and the prosecutor was noticed immediately.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya said with a smile. That girl only seemed to be nice to Miles when her side won, Miles noted, and he had to resist the urge to give her a dirty look for being so… flighty.

"Hello," Miles returned politely, forcing an awkward smile. "I was wondering if I might borrow Wright for just a few moments. I'd like to personally congratulate him on such a superb victory."

Miles watched Phoenix as he turned toward him his face flushed lightly. "Sure," he said softly, and with a smile, and he followed as he was led away from the small crowd. They stepped around the corner and out of view; they were just out of earshot as well.

"You fought well today, Wright," the prosecutor said with a single nod, a half-smile adorning his lips. Phoenix only flushed more.

"You aren't upset?" he asked carefully, seeming to know full well that Miles hated losing—especially to him.

"I can't say that I'm thrilled," he admitted, "but I'm not upset; no." Miles cleared his throat lightly as silence engulfed the two of them. After a few moments, Phoenix spoke again.

"So, I think we—that is, Maya, Gumshoe, Pearls, and me—are going to go out and celebrate. Would you… like to come with us?"

Miles was quiet as he thought. "I don't think so," he said softly. "I think I'll just retire for the evening; I'm rather tired." He paused as if considering something of dire importance. "I don't suppose you would… consider joining me…?" The look on Phoenix's face as Miles' words reached his ears and registered in his head could only be described as pure shock, but Miles himself was surprised as well; he'd actually invited Phoenix to his apartment. Did he really trust him that much?

"Are you inviting me to your place, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, sounding extremely pleased. His smile was brighter than the fluorescent light bulbs in the hallways of the lounge.

"It's an honor, Wright, so you'd better think carefully before you answer." Slight sarcasm was clear in the prosecutor's voice, but it was part serious as well.

"I can eat at a restaurant with my friends any time," he said, his voice quiet but ecstatic. "I would love to go to your place."

Miles nodded. "You'd better let the others know that you won't be joining them, then," he said, and Phoenix agreed. The two men came out from behind their wall and approached the group, where Phoenix told his friends carefully that he had business to attend to with Miles.

In a way, Miles thought, it was true.

Phoenix rode in Miles' car on the way to his apartment, the entire time enjoying the feeling he got just being close to his rival. The sun had just gone down and it was beginning to get dark, and the world around the two of them seemed quaint. The ride didn't last as long as Phoenix might've hoped, but when he got to Miles' apartment he felt considerably more blissful. They walked up the stairs together to get to Miles', and the prosecutor even held open the door for him.

The two stood in the entryway of the apartment and it was apparent that it was very lavish. Miles removed his jacket and hung it up carefully, then turned as he heard Pess' trotting coming toward them. He slipped off his shoes as the dog approached and his rival did the same.

"I almost forgot you had a dog, Edgeworth," Phoenix laughed as he knelt down to pet the collie gently.

"Yes, and I pay a fortune every month to keep her in a damned apartment," he sighed. "Still, it's cheaper than a house that would be far too empty with just one person living in it."

Phoenix nodded as he stood back up and followed Miles into the kitchen. The prosecutor pulled a coffee maker forward and began scooping coffee grounds into it to distract himself from the silence, feeling a bit warm—however, not as warm as he would like to be at that moment. Next he poured water into the machine and switched it on, the thing immediately beginning to make quiet noises and let out a bit of steam.

"It's really nice in here," Phoenix remarked as he looked around the kitchen. "The whole place, I mean." He took a step closer toward Miles tentatively, still pretending to be surveying his surroundings. Miles could see quite clearly that he was sneaking glances toward the prosecutor, however.

He nodded slowly as Phoenix got yet closer and he turned toward the defense swiftly, their bodies so close they were almost touching—but not quite. Miles' lips tingled in anticipation and he could see Phoenix's face red with desire, lust in his eyes.

"Edgeworth… kiss me," Phoenix breathed softly. When Miles complied with the defense's demand and kissed his rival, he felt a jolt of electricity in his entire body. The place where their lips touched was sending off sparks that didn't go unnoticed by either of the attorneys.

Phoenix parted his lips slowly and Miles leant in closer to him, their bodies pressed together and their tongues now sliding against the other's. Moments passed in bliss for the two, Phoenix's hands pulling Miles closer and Miles not fighting him, if anything coming closer himself as well. It had been too long; they were desperate for each other and the kiss only made it sweeter. Hands wandered everywhere until they both heard the beep from the coffee maker which signaled that it was done brewing. Miles swiftly but gently pulled back and quickly turned toward the machine, taking two ceramic mugs from one of the cupboards and beginning to pour coffee to distract himself from Phoenix, because indeed the defense attorney was proving to be distracting. Phoenix just smiled to himself.

"Any cream?" Miles asked, his voice soft and cautious, knowing he couldn't disguise the lustful hoarseness about his tone.

"No, thanks," Phoenix replied, and he reached out to take the mug as it was handed to him. Even the slight touch between their hands when the defense took the cup was enough to make the prosecutor shudder a bit. It made him feel as if his longing was out of control. He watched carefully in his peripheral vision as Phoenix sipped the scalding liquid for a moment before he also began to drink his coffee, no cream and no sugar. The bitter beverage nearly burned his tongue.

"You make good coffee," the defense said casually, as if they hadn't been kissing each other witless just moments earlier.

"My coffee maker makes good coffee," Miles replied, though he wished he hadn't. Phoenix had been trying to make conversation with him and he'd been shot down. The prosecutor sighed. "All I have to do is turn it on."

Phoenix couldn't help it when his lips curled into a smile and he laughed softly, immaturely. Unable to stop himself, Miles cracked a smile as well, although he shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're a college-educated adult and you still find humor in those kinds of jokes?" he asked, his voice light rather than critical as it should've been.

"You're laughing, too," Phoenix said in defense of himself, looking into Miles' eyes, and his own bright with bliss.

"I believe you're mistaken, Wright," Miles told him, but his voice was a bit lighter. His eyes followed Phoenix carefully as the latter turned a bit to set his mug down on the counter and brought his hands up to Miles' neck gently. He cradled the prosecutor's jaw lightly and leaned forward to press their lips together. Their kiss began slowly, Miles setting down his own mug as well, careful not to drop it being unable to see. When both his hands were free he moved in closer to Phoenix, grabbing onto the defense's hips to use as an anchor for doing so.

Their bodies close together, Miles nearly jumped when he felt one of Phoenix's legs between his own, rubbing insistently at his arousal though his slacks. He could also feel Phoenix's hardness pressing into his hip and the prosecutor felt his heart pick up speed. Their lips parted for a moment as Miles pulled back a bit, grinding back slightly himself and trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go to my bedroom," he suggested, a veil of desire masking his voice.

"Sounds like a plan," Phoenix breathed.

Parting slowly and reluctantly, the two took a moment to remember how to move before Phoenix began following Miles up the stairs, wondering how much his rival had to pay for an apartment with two stories. He knew it had to be at least _double_ his own paycheck monthly.

Phoenix flushed as Miles held open the bedroom door for him and he entered in slowly, pausing once he was inside to marvel at the luxurious bedroom. The bed had a canopy and all of the linen appeared to be made of a fine silk. However, he wasn't able to regard his surroundings for long before he heard the door shut behind him and the shuffle of clothing begin. He turned around swiftly to see that Miles had removed his cravat and was slipping off his vest and Phoenix approached him slowly, knocking his rival's hands out of the way and taking over their work. The vest was carelessly tossed aside and it landed on the floor in a heap, Miles forcing himself not to care for the time being. It wasn't all that hard as Phoenix's slightly nervous fingers began to unbutton the prosecutor's white dress shirt and their eyes met.

"Have you ever thought about wear less layers?" Phoenix asked with a small smile as he worked, and Miles scoffed.

"And make it that much easier for you?" he returned wisely. "Not a chance, Wright."

Phoenix just laughed as he continued and once he'd peeled Miles' last shirt from his torso, he leaned in and began to kiss at his rival's neck softly. Miles reluctantly let out a grateful sigh and his own hands began to strip the other.

Every last article of clothing that had earlier been worn by the two of them was now lying somewhere on the floor next to Miles' bed, where the two men found themselves. Miles' fingers, covered in the lubricant that Phoenix had once again thought ahead to bring, wandered down and between their bodies until they found the delicate place where they were desired. He slowly pushed his finger inside, wriggling it here and there to fit more, and he felt Phoenix begin to relax. The defense's breathing increased in volume when Miles added a second finger and the prosecutor felt so aroused that it was almost dizzying.

"That's enough," Phoenix moaned as Miles pumped his fingers in and out. "Fuck me, Edgeworth." Miles nodded and Phoenix sat up from his position lying on his back, grabbing the lubricant and—being careful not to spill any on Miles' expensive linen—squeezed some onto his hand before oiling down the other man's cock. He stroked Miles slowly to rub him with the lubricant evenly, and the prosecutor groaned before pushing his rival back onto the bed, forcing him to let go of his arousal.

Miles, his body layered on top of Phoenix's perfectly, nudged himself at the other's entrance carefully before beginning to push in gently. The second time he'd felt the warmth of his rival's insides was just as good as the first—if not better—and he slid himself inside all the way, staying still once he was there. He glanced down to watch Phoenix's face, but instead of finding what he expected (pain), he found his gaze returned and he felt Phoenix's arms wrap around his neck carefully. He was pulled down and they kissed passionately, and only after a few moments did Miles dare to move.

Phoenix moaned into their kiss with fervor and Miles found himself nearly losing his mind. The prosecutor pulled their lips apart and buried his face into the crook of his rival's neck to kiss and suck on the skin there. He found himself caring less and less about his inhibitions; they were in a locked room in a locked apartment in a gated apartment complex and nobody could discover they were there. This meeting was between the two of them and no one else.

"You feel so amazing, Edgeworth," Phoenix whimpered as he let his own hand wander between them to stroke himself. He was fairly quiet for a few moments before he added, "Does it feel good for you, too?"

Miles continued to thrust in and out as he pulled his head from Phoenix's neck and gave him a serious look. He hesitated in speaking, however, quite unsure of how he wanted to reply.

"It… is better than good, Wright," he grunted as he felt himself nearing his end already.

"I'm going to come, Edgeworth…" Phoenix moaned, his words barely distinguishable from cries of pleasure as Miles' thrusts became rapid.

Miles groaned loudly as Phoenix's muscles tightened around him in a death grip of pleasure and the defense attorney came, calling out his rival's name in rapture. The prosecutor came inside the other man nanoseconds after, completely absorbed by pleasure, before he pulled out of the other and collapsed next to him on the bed, their bodies close together.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Phoenix said with a smile, and he moved to begin to sit up.

"Stay," Miles commanded simply, grabbing Phoenix's wrist, and the defense attorney couldn't help his heart fluttering as he laid back down and Miles pulled the covers over them. The prosecutor leaned over to the nightstand to shut off the lamp there and the room was filled with darkness suddenly.

Miles, now turned away from Phoenix on the bed, settled into the softness around him peacefully. Seconds later, there were arms around him—two of them, strong and holding him tightly.

"Goodnight, Miles," came Phoenix's light whisper from behind him, and a pair of soft lips kissed the back of his neck but once before resting.

"Goodnight, Phoenix."

* * *

><p><strong>D'AWWWWWW. How did you like it? LEMME KNOW~! Review! By the way, there's only ONE chapter left!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTERRRR! Oh my goodness... I can't believe it's actually over. It's really sad. I had so much fun writing this and to think that it all ends here... Well, I really hope you guys liked it. There's no smut in this chapter (sad!), but it's very, very sweet (or so I tried to make it). I spent lots of time on the details, especially at the end. I wanted this to be perfect for you guys. Make sure you review to tell me how you liked the ending! What kind of emotions did it invoke if any at all? How did you feel when you read it? I'd really appreciate the feedback!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Yaoi. Sweet, sweet yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, nor do I profit off 'em, but I sure do manipulate 'em.**

* * *

><p>After Phoenix's first visit to Miles' apartment, it was nearly every night that the two got together; it was becoming less and less appealing for both of them to have to wait for a trial and for one of them to lose before they could sleep together. Miles actually found himself accustomed to having another in his bed, and whenever there was a night that he found himself alone under his covers, he felt nearly incomplete and found the task of falling asleep to be quite difficult. He stopped refuting the good feelings that he got from his rival and, although at times he still felt worry toward the future, he was able to lay to rest his proprieties when Phoenix was near.<p>

Rain pounded against the windows harshly on the night that Miles first found himself aware of how completely spellbound he could be by Phoenix Wright.

"I don't believe that a storm like this was in the forecast this morning," Miles said softly. He was positioned next to Phoenix on the loveseat in front of the television, their sides pressed against each other as the prosecutor took the remote from the coffee table and began flipping to the local news.

"Yeah, I didn't see anything this bad," Phoenix added.

The local news came on and the two could only see a caption that said "storm alert" before the television's screen went completely black, along with every light that surrounded the two men in the apartment. Miles jumped slightly and he heard Phoenix inhale sharply.

"I think the power's out," the defense pointed out, and Miles could hear him shuffle in his seat until he was standing. "Do you have any candles?"

Miles breathed slowly, feeling cold air at his side where Phoenix's body had been against his own. "There should be candles on the shelf in the hall closet," he said. "And a book of matches, as well."

"Alright," Phoenix said. "I'll be right back." Miles nodded, although he was sure it was too dark for the other to have seen him anyhow.

The prosecutor heard Phoenix walk away from him and down the hall, and then his hall closet door open. He wasn't sure how he was _supposed_ to feel about Phoenix knowing his house so well, but he was sure that it didn't anger him like he knew it would have only a month earlier.

Phoenix shuffled back into the living room after another thirty seconds and Miles heard him setting a candle down on the nearby kitchen counter. The sound of a match being struck filled the prosecutor's ears and a small ignition immediately followed. Miles could see the small flame and a bit of the hand holding it and it traveled carefully to the wick of the candle sitting upon the counter. The flame warmed the waxy wick for a few seconds before it caught fire, small and blue at first, but gradually the flame grew stronger, yellow and orange.

The room became a bit less pitch black, the candle dimly lighting the area around it. The match was waved back and forth carefully to be put out. Step by step, Phoenix approached Miles and turned toward the coffee table in front of them to place another candle there as well before using another match to light this one.

Now Miles could see Phoenix's face clearer in the dark and as the defense attorney set down the matchbook, the prosecutor noticed that slung over his other arm was one of the blankets from the closet. Did Phoenix intend to… make a romantic moment of this lapse in luminescence?

He sat back down next to Miles swiftly and covered the both of them in the thick comforter, leaning over to his rival and resting his head on his shoulder to lie there serenely. Miles tensed up at first before he slowly began to relax and he let his head fall to rest atop Phoenix's.

Minutes passed by slowly but comfortably, Miles almost drifting off before he realized that he had to go to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting with each other, but it was clearly long enough for the two of them to get quite warm with each other and the blanket; he rose slowly from his spot only after removing Phoenix's head from his shoulder extremely gently, and as soon his body left the comforter he felt a strong cold chill run through his body.

"I'll be back in a moment," Miles said as Phoenix yawned from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled, his voice a bit groggy.

Miles could feel just exactly how cold his apartment was as he walked down his hall. Even on carpeted floor his bare feet were chilled and he rubbed his own arms for friction heat. After a reasonable struggle in the bathroom—there was absolutely no light source, and even living there Miles had trouble remembering where everything was at—Miles exited and began his trek back to his rival on the couch. On his way back and upon his return, he noticed that the candle on the counter was still aflame, but the one that had burned on the coffee table had gone out.

Miles approached the couch one more and was barely able to see in the very dim room that Pess now sat in Phoenix's lap and she was licking his face affectionately.

"Pess, you seem to have taken my spot," Miles said, the voice he saved for his dog much more playful and gentle than the voice he used with anybody else. He reached down to the dog's head and petted her for a few moments as Phoenix laughed softly. "Get down, girl," Miles commanded after a few moments, and Pess jumped down from Phoenix's lap carefully, trotting off, presumably to find someplace warm to lie in the cold house.

"Jealous, huh?" the defense attorney said softly, his voice teasing.

Miles narrowed his eyes at his rival, even in the darkness where neither of them could see. "Pess doesn't need to be on the couch."

"But you told her that she took her spot," Phoenix chuckled, and he reached out and grabbed onto Miles' wrist carefully, pulling him toward the couch. Within moments Miles was next to Phoenix once again, their bodies pressed close and his lover pulling the comforter over their bodies.

Miles felt his heart leap as Phoenix pulled him yet closer with one arm around the prosecutor's waist and the other over the front of his chest. Only as Phoenix buried his head into the crook of Miles' neck did the latter realize the gravity of what he felt for the former, and Miles' heart picked up speed until it soared when the other man kissed his neck softly.

"Phoenix," the prosecutor sighed, his entire body and mind engulfed in warmth that couldn't be chilled by the cold air from a power outage.

"Mm?" Phoenix hummed in reply, his sound muffled by the other's neck.

Miles could feel his cheeks glowing with embarrassment. "I don't believe that I've ever really… loved another person before," he began, his voice cautious and careful, but with the nervousness of what he was about to profess. He could barely hear himself talk over his own heartbeat and he knew that Phoenix could hear it as well, for the defense attorney his face away from the prosecutor's neck and the arm that lay over his chest moved. A hand covered Miles' heart.

Phoenix turned his head toward Miles, their faces five inches apart at the most. The latter could see the whites of his rival's eyes bright, even in the darkness.

Miles pushed on. He _had _to. He couldn't back out now.

"However…" he breathed, "if the way I feel when I'm with you is anything to go by… I think that I love you."

Phoenix leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together as softly as one ever could manage. Four seconds passed by before the defense pulled away.

"I've loved you practically since we were kids, Miles."

Miles felt surprised, and as much as he wanted to investigate it, he couldn't bring himself in his current state of comfort and exhaustion to push it. Instead, Miles wrapped his arms around Phoenix's figure and pushed him down flat onto the couch, the defense's head resting on the arm of the couch and Miles' head resting on Phoenix's chest. He didn't have to be smiling on the outside to prove how happy he was this time.

Phoenix's arms around him were enough.


End file.
